Una noche con el demonio
by ManuelChino
Summary: Rachel Berry y blaine Anderson son hermanos adoptivos.. el destino de Blaine corre peligro y su hermana tratara de impedirlo a toda costa.. aunque eso el suponga renunciar a su amor. Su mayor secreto y su mayor poder tendran que ser utilizados para salvar la vida de su amado herman; aunque eso le implique vender su alma al diablo (personajes propiedad de Glee y Century Fox)


Una noche con el diablo

La sangre cubría el piso de madera, la gente gritaba enloquecida corriendo de las llamas que se extendían por el suelo y las paredes del único restaurant francés de Ohio, el pentagrama, la estrella de cinco puntas, los símbolos celtas dibujados con sangre, las velas negras levitando, la atmosfera malvada, las risas de locura, Jessie en medio de los dibujos rituales, sin ropa… con un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, con el cuello cortado de lado a lado, con las vísceras al aire, Rachel en medio del fuego pronunciando cosas que nadie entendía sin ropa con su pequeño y moreno cuerpo desnuda, levitando sobre el pentagrama, con los ojos puestos en blanco…una escena horrible.

Simultáneamente dos hermanos adoptivos como lo eran Rachel Berry y Blaine Anderson se preparaban para la cita doble que tendrían aquella noche antes del baile, Blaine, se colocaba un hermoso traje de raya diplomática azul cobalto, una camisa blanco perla, gemelos de oro, zapatos de cuero relucientes y como no es raro sin calcetines. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido negro azabache, muy escotado en la espalda, con una corte sirena magnifico, con mangas un poco largas a modo de túnica.

Él se vestía impaciente por ir a ver a Kurt… estaba ansioso de tenerlo entre sus brazos desde hacía horas, besarlo, amarlo y hacerlo suyo por milésima vez . Él se colocaría una hermosa rosa blanca en el ojal de la chaqueta, con detalles que combinan con los ojos de su amado. Ella suplicaba en la oscuridad de su cuarto, clamaba a los espíritus oscuros en aquel altar con velas negras, pentagramas, símbolos, huesos, calaveras… blandía en sus manos las vísceras de un gato que había destripado sobre la mesa, recita aquellas oscuras palabras que le indicaran lo que debe hacer…lo que debe hacer para salvar a su amado hermano del terrible augurio que le presagia el destino, un destino sellado desde el día en que sus padres perecieron en aquel accidente. Pero aun así piensa en Jessie, tal vez comenzó como un embrujo pero ese hechizo la alcanzo y se convirtió en amor….uno que podría acabarse esa noche

Esa noche irían al Versalles un hermoso y lujosos restaurante francés, el único de Ohio que satisfacía los exquisitos gustos de la familia Berry-Anderson, allí charlarían un rato e irían al baile de otoño más tarde. Luego de terminarse de arreglar los Srs. Berry les tomaban fotos efusivamente, un rato después Blaine se habría marchado a casa de los Hummel a recoger a su novio y Rachel se quedaría esperando a Jessie que la recogería a las 7:30.

Blaine llego a casa de los Hummel, lo recibió un muy apuesto Kurt Hummel vestido con una esmoquin muy andrógino que lo hacía lucir genial. Blaine no podía evitar sonreír.

-Te ves hermoso, quiero tenerte un rato más antes de irnos ¿sí?- dijo el moreno.

Sin poder responder instantáneamente ya sus bocas estaban en lazadas en un lento beso, entre la danza de los labios, entre la pasión de los jaloneos de los dientes, entre la presión de un cuerpo contra el otro.

-Te amo Kurt-agrego.

-Te amo mi Trinero-por fin logro decir el blanco muchacho-Vamos subamos a mi cuarto un segundo- susurro secundando la idea.

Ya en el cuarto la pasión los consumía, las pieles se evaporaban en una oleada inconfundible de placer, quitándose cuidadosamente la ropa, entre besos y caricias Blaine se introdujo lentamente dentro de su amado, se movía tortuosamente, diciéndole en cada lenta y excitante embestida que lo amaba, sus perfumes se unían en uno solo, sus bocas yacían en una batalla de amor, dos lenguas rozándose, recorriendo los labios del otro… amándose como lo hacían con el resto de su cuerpo. Luego de su encuentro se bañaron juntos y se vistieron apresuradamente, ya eran las 8:35, era tardísimo. Como si fuera poco el Sr Burt los detuvo para más fotos de la pareja, luego salieron apresuradamente en el auto de Blaine para reunirse con Rachel y Jessie.

Al llegar al restaurante Blaine le sonreía a lo lejos a su hermana, ella se veía radiante pero preocupada a la vez, con una mirada sombría que llenaba de preocupación a Blaine, Jessie se veía apuesto vestido con un hermoso esmoquin clásico color negro. La conversación en la mesa era amena y ecléctica, canciones, comida, viajes eran los matices que le daban colorido a la reunión. Las sonrisas y coqueteos de ambas parejas se dejaron ver por todo el resto de la velada, como entrada, unos canelones rellenos de calabaza, queso mozzarella y jamón de pavo, el plato fuerte era un arroz a la jardinera, chuletas de cordero en salsa de champiñones y de postre un pastel de ángel maravilloso.

El lugar era precioso con mesas de madera cubiertas por impolutos manteles, los pisos eran de parqué oscuro muy pulido, cortinas de seda, una hermosa araña de cristal que aumentaba la magnificencia del restaurante. Luego de la comida se deleitaba con música en vivo, ¡perfecto!, un baile antes de otro… los violines, chelos, el piano, la flauta entonaban un hermoso Vals en el cual la hermosa pareja de dos chicos que se amaban se me mecían entre la dulce expresión de amor de sus miradas. En cambio Jessie y Rachel se movían con naturalidad, gracia, pero con la melancolía y la preocupación de la pequeña morena tangible. No dejaba de preocuparse por esas escenas de su mente donde Blaine moría entre sus brazos, donde su hermano la dejaba para siempre… eso no lo iba a permitir, aunque eso le costara su propia felicidad…Las lágrimas recorrían amargamente el rostro de la morena, Jessie percatándose de ello la besaba y la consolaba con dulzura.

Al terminar la canción eran alrededor de las 9:00 Blaine se fue primero con Kurt haciéndole prometer a Rach que se verían pronto en el gimnasio del colegio ya que estaban nominados como reyes del baile, ella les sonrió y se despidió de ellos, decidida a hacer lo que era necesario. Tomo dos copas de champaña vertió el líquido de color rojo en una de ellas y se la dio a Jessie… todo se movía lentamente, se veía difuso ante sus ojos, los presentes se hallaban como hipnotizados, mientras Rachel se denudaba y hacia aparecer de la nada velas que levitaban, dibujaba con sangre un horrible símbolo y comenzaba a exclamar en canticos extraños cosas que nadie entendía… solo Rachel Berry, una de las ultima brujas reales, una chica que había nacido con la marca de la hechicería comprendía la invocación a los espíritus oscuros, pero que solo la usaba con el fin de proteger a los que amaba. Un golpe seco con el cuchillo, un corte en la garganta y todo había terminado…los espíritus habían desatado el caos, habían tomado su ofrenda, el alma y la sangre de Jessie habían borrado el terrible destino de Blaine.

Esa noche tras el horrible espectáculo, aun desnuda en el éxtasis post ritual de aquella noche donde hubo perdido a su amor, en un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer para salvar a su amado hermano Rachel se marchó. Pero nadie recordaría nada, el fuego se encargaría de borrar las huellas, Jessie nunca seria encontrado, todo parecería un accidente sin víctimas, solo Rachel sabría qué había ocurrido, solo ella sabía que tuvo que entregar parte de su alma, para que el alma pura de Blaine no fuera arrancada.

De camino al baile, Rachel caminaba tranquila, con el alma hecha pedazos, pero con la certeza de que todo había salido bien, que su amado hermano estaría bien y que nunca tendría que sufrir. Esa noche Blaine, Kurt y Rachel bailaban lentamente con las melodías de My heart go will on entre risas y amor sin recordar siquiera esa noche con el diablo.


End file.
